A Thousand Years
by nissakirana
Summary: Seorang Lee Minji yang sangat mencintai sunbae-nya yaitu Oh Sehun, yang bersahabat dengan Luhan yang menyukai Minji. Hingga sampailah pada kejadian tak terduga yang membuat Minji mengetahui apa yang seharusnya ia ketahui.


**A Thousand Years**

Author : nissakirana

Genre : Sad, Angst, Romance

Rating : T

Main Cast :

Lee Minji (OC)

EXO-K's Oh Sehun

EXO-M's Xi Luhan

Park Sena (OC)

Rating : General

Annyeong. Author membawa FF baru! Oh iya, disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu A Thousand Years by Christina Perri yak Setelahnya JANGAN LUPA COMMENT!

Author POV

Minji mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. SMA Gangnam memang masih sepi, karena masih pagi sekali. Hanya beberapa murid yang sudah datang, termasuk Lee Minji. Ia hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan kuku jarinya.

Tak lama kemudian, satu-persatu murid datang. Minji membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Minji mengunci pandangannya di gerbang sekolah, menangkap apakah ada lelaki itu disana.

Matanya tiba-tiba melebar. Semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya kini. Pandangan matanya mengunci seseorang berambut cokelat dengan wajah datarnya. Lelaki yang telah berhasil menarik hatinya sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah di SMA Gangnam, Oh Sehun. Salah satu dari orang terpopuler di sekolahnya.

Minji buru-buru masuk ke kelasnya. Mengendap-endap, ia menuju ke jendela untuk 'mengintip' seorang Oh Sehun, kakak kelasnya. Sehun sedang berjalan bersama teman-teman klub sepakbolanya. Sehun dan teman-temannya tertawa, lalu Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela tempat Minji mengintipnya. Sehun tersenyum kepada Minji.

DEG

Slowmotion. Kata yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan Minji sekarang. Ia melongo, wajahnya semakin memerah. Minji terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya melebar. Semburat merah di wajahnya semakin jelas.

Sehun yang menyadari kelakuan aneh adik kelasnya itu menaikkan alis. Ia pun masuk ke kelas Minji, dan menghampiri Minji yang masih melongo.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun, ikut-ikut melongo.

DEG!

Minji menyadari bahwa target matanya itu berada di sampingnya. Dan Minji pun..

Pingsan.

-oOOo-

Terbangun, Minji langsung mengenali bau UKS di sekelilingnya.

"Kau kenapa?" suara seseorang di sebelahnya membuatnya mau tak mau menengok.

BLUSH.

Sehun. Wajah Minji kembali memerah. Ini pertama kalinya ia diajak berbicara oleh Sehun dengan jarak yang sedekat ini.

"Ti... tidak apa-apa," ucapnya, lalu menunduk.

"Tiba-tiba pingsan. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun, menunggu jawaban.

Hening.

"Hei?"

"E-eeh? Iya seonbae?" tanya Minji, gelagapan.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa tadi kau pingsan?" tanya Sehun, lembut.

_Karena kamu tau, Sehun seonbae_

"Tiiiiiidak!" Ujar Minji, tersenyum malu-malu, menatap mata Sehun yang membuatnya err.. Terhipnotis.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Minji dan pergi, meninggalkan Minji yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Minji memegang kepalanya, lalu mengusap pipinya. Terdengar langkah-langkah seseorang datang dari luar.

"MINJI-YA!" Sena berteriak khawatir, datang bersama dengan Luhan, teman Sehun.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Nggak apa-apa kok..."

"Ya! Kau ini! Jangan bilang hanya karena Sehun tersenyum kepadamu kau jadi begi-"

Minji membungkam mulut Sena. Luhan hanya menatap Minji, memikirkan sesuatu. Tatapan matanya terlihat sedih. Spontan, mambuat Minji bingung.

"Luhan seonbae, ada apa kesini? Baru saja Sehun keluar." Minji menatap mata Luhan. Ada guratan kecewa dalam mata Luhan. Entah apa itu, Minji tidak tahu.

"Eh? Geurae. Aku mencari Sehun,"ujarnya, buru-buru keluar.

Minji menatap Sena datar.

"Aneh.. Tadi mencarimu, lalu kubilang kau di UKS. Dan ia tiba-tiba mengekor seperti ini. Tapi kenapa barusan dia bilang mencari Sehun?" gumam Sena.

"Sudahlah.. Biarkan saja. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan festival seni dan olahraga sekolah minggu depan? Sudah diputuskan bagian-bagiannya?" tanya Minji.

"Mmm, sudah. Kita nanti kelas 10-A pairing sama kelas 12-A," ujar Sena.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku bisa pairing dengan Sehun!" Minji terlonjak.

Sena melirik Minji.

"Sayang sekali tidak... Kau pairing dengan Luhan, Sehun tadi sudah memilih Yura."

"Jung Yura? Jung Yura temen kita?" tanya Minji.

"Tentu saja... Kau tidak tahu? Mereka kan..." Sena menghentikan perkataannya. Takut Minji tersinggung.

"Apa? Mereka apa?" tanya Minji, ingin tahu.

"Emm.. Yah, kabarnya mereka sih seperti itu..." ujar Sena.

"Ada apa sih dengan mereka? Mereka kenapa?" Minji menarik tangan Sena, merengek.

"Berpacaran." Sena buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Minji terpaku.

Minji POV

"Berpacaran."

DEG!

Seribu belati menghujam jantungku. Sehun... Berpacaran?

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Air mata di pelupuk mataku sudah menuntut untuk turun. Tidak kusangka.. Yura, yang selama ini kuanggap teman, aku bercerita padanya tentang Sehun, orang yang selama ini sangat aku percayai.. Mengkhianatiku.

Aku menyandarkan tanganku di meja. Merebahkan kepalaku di sana. Memikirkan perkataan Sena. Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan itu, bukan aku...

-oOOo-

Sorak sorai meramaikan stadium di sekolahku. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana sekolah kami mengadakan festival seni dan olahraga. Aku hanya mengenakan pakaian praktis yang sama dengan Luhan, tentu saja karena kami adalah satu tim. Kami mengenakan kaos hijau polos dengan celana training. Kukuncir rambutku menjadi dua kunciran, di sebelah kanan dan kiri.

Tak heran Sena dan pacarnya, Baekhyun seonbae, mengataiku habis-habisan. Karena kulitku yang putih mulus, mataku yang agak besar dan bulu mataku lentik, juga pipiku yang agak _chubby_ ini membuatku mirip anak kecil, walaupun tinggi badanku sudah tidak bisa dibilang anak kecil lagi.

Saat ini, aku dan Luhan sedang bresiap-siap untuk berlari. Kami juga harus latihan dahulu, karena nantinya kaki kananku akan diikat dengan kaki kiri Luhan. Jadi, kami harus membiasakan diri.

Aku melirik ke arah Sehun. Dia sedang asyik bermain dengan kameranya. Hatiku berdesir ketika tiba-tiba, lensa kamera itu menghadap kearahku, lalu dengan cekatan ia menekan tombol, mengabadikan fotoku. Aku tersenyum malu-malu. Namun ketika aku menghadap ke belakang...

Jung Yura. Ia sedang pemanasan, tangan kanannya membentuk huruf v. Aku mendadak lesu. Ternyata, itu bukan aku...

Author POV

"PRIIIIT!"

Peluit pertama dibunyikan. Tanda bagi para peserta lomba lari berpasangan untuk segera bersiap-siap dan masuk ke dalam track.

"Luhan oppa, kita pasti bisa kan?" tanya Minji, khawatir.

"Tentu saja..." Luhan tersenyum, tangannya turun ke kaki mereka, memastikan apakah tali ikatannya sudah kencang.

Tangan kiri Luhan memeluk tubuh Minji. Minji sudah tahu, agar mereka lebih kompak dan lebih cepat lebih mudah dengan cara seperti ini. Maka, Minji pun mengalungkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Luhan.

Luhan merasa sangat senang, wajahnya sontak menjadi merah. Ia senang karena akhirnya ia bisa berpartner dengan orang yang disukainya itu. Padahal, awalnya Minji dipasangkan dengan Sehun dan Yura dengan Luhan. Tetapi, atas permohonan Luhan yang notabene adalah sahabat Sehun, akhirnya Sehun mengalah. Ia pun berpartner dengan Yura.

"AZA AZA FIGHTING!" seru Minji sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan tekad yang kuat. Wajahnya tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan, yang disambut oleh Luhan dengan hati yang berdesir.

"PRIIIIIT!"

Peluit panjang sudah dibunyikan. Peserta lomba berusaha kompak dengan partnernya. Minji dan Luhan pun saking eratnya mereka berpelukan dan berteriak menyemangatkan diri masing-masing, mereka tidak melihat batu kerikil kecil di depan mereka.

"AAAA!" teriak Minji. Luhan hanya terkejut.

Minji yang tidak hati-hati itupun terjatuh bersama Luhan. Kaki mereka masih bersatu. Namun, mereka jatuh dalam keadaan yang fatal. Minji di bawah, dan Luhan di atas. Luhan merasa detakan jantungnya sangat cepat itu buru-buru berdiri dan membantu Minji ikut berdiri.

"PRIIT!"

Pertandingan telah usai. Pemenangnya adalah, kelopok Sehun dan Yura. Yura terlihat sangat senang, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum kaku. Entah, Minji tak tahu sebabnya.

Luhan melepas ikatan di kaki mereka.

"Gapapa deh, kita nggak menang. Yang penting, semangat dan pengalaman!" ujar Minji kepada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum.

Luhan mengambil handuk lalu mengalungkannya di leher Minji. Minji pun hanya memandang Luhan dengan tersenyum. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk Luhan. Luhan terkejut, lalu perlahan-lahan ia memberanikan diri mengangkat tangannya. Membalas pelukan dari Minji.

Minji tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan yang bidang. Tercium aroma khas dari diri Luhan, yang membuat Minji betah untuk tinggal di samping Luhan.

"Terimakasih, Luhan oppa... Ini pertama kalinya aku mengikuti lomba seperti ini, dan aku sangat beruntung sekali bisa berpartner denganmu. Kau ini sangat baik," ujar Minji, tanpa melepaskan sandarannya.

Saat itu juga, Luhan sangat gugup. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Ia hendak melepas pelukan Minji, namun ditahan oleh Minji.

"Biarkanlah begini.. Wangimu khas, aku jadi betah hehe," ujarnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Geurae... Biarkanlah begini.. Hiruplah aromaku sepuasnya!" timpal Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Minji.

Minji tak berkomentar. Ia hanya memikirkan, jika Luhan adalah Sehun. Karena aroma Sehun dan Luhan sangat mirip, jadi Minji menghirupnya sepuasnya.

"Luhan!" panggil seseorang di belakang mereka. Refleks, Minji dan Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sehun melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Mian Lee Minji, aku dan Luhan mau berbicara berdua sebentar. Bisa berhenti sebentar?" tanya Sehun, dengan wajah kusut.

Wajah Minji memerah. Ia segera berlari ke arah Sena dan Baekhyun, lalu menarik Sena. Sehun dan Luhan hanya menatapnya bingung. Minji nyengir, terus menarik Sena sampai ke kamar mandi.

"YA! Bisa tidak sih gak narik-narik baju gini?!" ujar Sena risih, membenarkan bajunya yang kusut akibat ulah Minji.

"S-Sena ya..." Minji gemetar.

"Kenapa kenapa?" tanya Sena.

"Sehun..."

"Sehun kenapa? SEHUN NEMBAK KAMU?" tanya Sena.

"Bukan.."

"Terus kenapa? Dia meluk kamu? Dia nyium kamu? Dia putus sama Yura?" tanya Sena.

"Bukan itu..."

"Terus kenapa dong?" selidik Sena.

"Dia tahu namaku..." isak Minji, senang bukan main.

Sena terbengong dan memasang wajah datar.

"Itu saja? Hah, payah." Sena keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan Minji yang terus terisak senang.

Minji bergegas mengekor Sena keluar ke kamar mandi, matanya masih merah dan berair karena tadi menangis karena Sehun mengetahui namanya.

Minji mengekor Sena keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa disengaja, ia menabrak seseorang. Minji meringis, kepalanya membentur dahi orang itu. Minji mendongak.

_Yura._

"Yu, Yura..."

"Ya? Kenapa, Minji? Eh? Kau menangis? Wah, wah.. Ditolak Sehun? Ckckck, kau ini harusnya sadar diri! Orang sepertimu pantas atau tidak menyukai Sehun!" bentak Yura. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman meremehkan.

" '_Tak kusangka, Yura dan Sehun yang kucintai akan berpacaran.. Bukankah Yura adalah temanku?'_ Itukah yang kau pikirkan, Minji? Bodoh sekali. Hahaha!" Yura mendorong Minji hingga jatuh terduduk. Minji kembali terisak.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau kira selama in-" Yura terjungkir ke belakang, menampilkan wajah Sena yang memerah saking marahnya.

"KAU! PEREMPUAN JAHAT! KAU TIDAK PANTAS BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KEPADA TEMANMU SENDIRI!" bentak Sena, menjambak rambut Yura.

"Asal kau tahu saja, mulai detik ini, kau TIDAK AKAN PERNAH menyakiti Minji lagi, MENGERTI?!" teriak Sena, lalu membantu Minji berdiri dan menariknya.

_Ya Tuhan, apakah sejak awal mencintai Sehun itu merupakan kesalahan?_

-oOOo-

Lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata Minji membuat teman-temannya terkaget-kaget di keesokan hari.

"MINJI-YA! MATAMU KENAPA?!" tanya Luhan, panik. Sehun hanya bengong.

"Ah, ini? Tidak apa-apa, kok! Oppa tenang saja, aku kan anak kuat!" seru Minji, terkekeh miris.

Sena memegang pipi Minji. Minji menghela napas.

"See my eyes, Minji!" suruh Sena, tentu saja. Sena dapat mengetahui kebohongan atau kebenaran orang melalui mata dan gerakan tubuh. Minji hanya menatapnya biasa.

"Apakah semalam kau menangis?" tanya Sena. Minji menggaruk hidung dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri atas.

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis."

"Kau bohong." Minji hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Selalu saja teknik Sena tidak pernah meleset.

"Apa karena... Kemarin?" tanya Sena lembut. Minji hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Sena tersenyum, lalu menghela napas. Minji terisak. Sena merangkulnya lalu mengusap kepala Minji.

"Sabar ya.." ujarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun mendekati Minji yang terisak di dalam rangkulan Sena, mengelus rambutnya. Minji tak berani menatap wajah Sehun. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya.. Kemarin ada apa?" tanya Sehun lembut. Namun Sena tahu, kalau Sehun sebenarnya sangat ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sena. Ia hanya menenangkan Minji.

-oOOo-

Mereka berempat berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah di sore hari. Minji tetap kosong, dan Sena masih setia merangkulnya. Sena tahu, bahwa Minji memang tidak tahan dengan apa yang namanya tekanan batin. Pasti masih jelas terngiang di telinga Minji kejadian kemarin. Luhan menerawang, mengira-ngira kejadian apa yang terjadi kemarin. Sehun hanya memperhatikan Minji dengan tatapan iba.

Sehun dan Luhan pun berpamitan. Rumah mereka bersebelahan, jadi mereka terbiasa pulang bersama. Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Minji, lalu tersenyum. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Minji, ia merasa itu adalah kali terakhirnya bertemu dengan Sehun..

Sena pulang dijemput Baekhyun. Minji hanya berjalan keluar sendiri dan berjalan ke zebra cross terdekat. Ia harus menyebrang untuk pergi ke halte bus. Minji hanya berjalan lurus, tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri. Sampai akhirnya..

BRAAAAAKK

Seorang wanita hanya menengok dan melihat ke jalanan. Sebuah tubuh berdarah-darah tergelepar di sana.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan wanita itu menggema di seluruh penghujung kota.

-oOOo-

Sudah tepat dua hari lamanya Minji belum sadar juga. Sena, Luhan, dan Sehun pun setiap hari menemaninya. Sudah seringkali Sena menangis dan memanggil-manggil sahabatnya itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Luhan dan Sehun menitikkan air matanya. Bagaimanapun Luhan menangis karena sebenarnya Luhan sangat mencintai Minji. Sedangkan Sehun.. Entah mengapa air matanya itu jatuh.

"Sena, apa kata dokter tadi pagi? Bagaimana.. dia? Dan mengapa ada perban di matanya?" tanya Sehun pelan. Sena gemetar. Suaranya tidak lagi mencerminkan seorang gadis yang kuat.

"Ka-kata d-dokter t-tadi Minji... Uhh..." Sena menangis tersendu-sendu. Masih terus memegang tangan Minji, berharap agar Minji bisa merasakan dan bangun.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Sena menolehkan kepalanya. Beberapa suster dengan satu dokter lelaki berkacamata masuk.

"Maaf, bisakah keluar sebentar? Kami hanya akan memeriksa keadaannya. Bolehkah?" ujar dokter itu, tersenyum. Luhan pun membantu Sena berdiri, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan.

**Several minutes later**

Cklek. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan wajah keras dokter dan beberapa perawatnya.

"Apakah kalian keluarganya?" tanya dokter dengan serius.

"Bukan, tapi ia tidak memiliki keluarga. Kami temannya," jawab Sena.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu biar saya jelaskan kondisinya. Saat ini, ia belum bisa sadar. Kondisinya sangat lemah. Ia kekurangan banyak cairan dan darah. Ia butuh donor darah lebih hari ini," jelas dokter.

"Kalau begitu, biar saya. Kemarin juga saya yang mendonorkan darah," ujar Sehun. Ia segera berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, anda tidak bisa. Kemarin anda sudah mendonorkan darah dengan jumlah sangat besar. Berpikirlah tentang tubuh anda sendiri."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mata? Mengapa matanya ditutupi perban?" tanya Luhan.

"Huft... Sebenarnya, pecahan kaca banyak yang tertancap dan tertanam di matanya." Sena menutup mulutnya, terisak.

"Ini tidak mudah. Pecahan-pecahan kaca itu telah merusak jaringan-jaringan dalam matanya. Dan juga, retinanya sudah rusak permanen. Tidak ada harapan lain selain donor mata. Jika dalam seminggu tidak ada yang mendonorkan padanya, maka kemungkinan ia akan buta _**selamanya.**_Namun, tidaklah mudah mencari donor mata.. Orang yang mendonorkan, harus rela kehilangan nyawanya." Dokter menghembuskan napas, lalu mendekati Sena yang sedari tadi terisak.

"Yang sabar, mungkin Tuhan punya rencana lain. Atau mungkin melalui ini, Tuhan ingin pasien mengetahui sesuatu yang sangat berarti," ujar dokter, tersenyum.

Rahang Sehun mengeras. Ia punya ide. Luhan pun hanya memandangnya aneh.

-oOOo-

**Several days later**

"Hei, sudah bayar tagihan rumah sakit?"

"Sudah, kok. Sudah lunas," ujar Luhan.

"Ya, Sehun mana?" tanya Sena. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entah. Dia aneh. Akhir-akhir ini sering sekali bernyanyi A Thousand Years dan berbicara sendiri. Dia juga selalu menghilang. Kadang malah marah kalau aku datang," ujarnya.

CKLEK. Dokter pun masuk dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Selamat! Kami menemukan orang yang baru saja meninggal kecelakaan dan setelah kami uji di lab, cocok! Kami telah berbicara kepada keluarganya dan keluarganya memberikan izin karena sejak kemarin anak mereka itu ingin mendonorkan matanya. Dan kebetulan sekali! Selamat! Operasi akan dimulai secepatnya, kurang lebih pukul 16.00. Harap banyak berdoa," ujar doket, tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Tuhan..." Sena menangis. Begitupun Luhan.

-oOOo-

**Several months later**

"Annyeong semuanyaaaaaa!" teriak Minji yang segera berlari memeluk Sena dan Luhan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh siswa lain yang melihat kearahnya.

"Ciyeee, udah sembuh! Chukhahae!" teriak Sena, memeluk Minji.

"Iya! Makasih ya, Sena, Luhan oppa! Kalau bukan karena kalian, aku nggak bakal bisa sembuh lagi! Aku juga berterima kasih banget sama yang donorin mata. Katanya sih, deket rumah kamu Luhan oppa!" seru Minji.

"Benarkah? Aku nggak tau tuh."

"Cari tau plis, mau bilang makasih sambil sungkem hehe~ Tapa kayaknya aku pernah liat matanya deh..."

"Okesip apa sih yang nggak buat putri?" Mereka terbahak bersama.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Sehun seonbae kemana?" tanya Minji, celingukan.

"Entah, kami juga melihatnya terakhir kali ketika kamu masih belum sadar. Dia ngasih bunga ke kamu."

_Tunggu. Ini aneh. Sehun menghilang sejak aku koma... Dan mata ini.. rasanya tidak asing?_

"Aku mau ke rumah Sehun sekarang! Luhan oppa cepat antar aku!"

**Sehun's House**

Luhan mengetuk pintu. Tak berapa lama, muncullah sesosok wanita paruh baya dengan lingkar mata yang menghitam dan bengkak.

"Ya? Ah.. Luhan, ada apa?" tayanya, tanpa senyum.

"Saya mau liat Sehun..."

Mendengar nama Sehun disebut, entah mengapa wanita itu tiba-tiba menjerit dan terisak. Menyekanya, ia berbisik perlahan kepada Luhan.

"Situ..." bisik ibu Sehun. Luhan terenyuh. Terkejut, ia gemetar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap mata Minji yang hanya memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Ten.. Tentu saja..." Ujar Luhan, memegang pipi Minji dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke mata gadis itu. _Cokelat hazelnut._ Luhan menangis, jatuh terduduk. Minji menundukkan wajahnya, membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Sebenarnya Sehun dimana?" tanya Minji lembut. Luhan hanya terisak. Mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap mata Minji lekat-lekat. Tersenyum miris, ia hanya menunjuk mata Minji.

"Sehun, kau abadi..." bisik Luhan, gemetar. Minji tak mengerti. Ia bertatapan dengan Sena, yang mengedikkan bahunya, sama-sama tak mengerti.

"Lu, Luhan oppa... Kenapa? Ayo kita ke Sehun sekarang..." bisik Minji. Luhan mengangguk, masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ahjuma, bisa antarkan kami ke... Sehun?" tanya Luhan. Ibu Sehun hanya mengangguk dan masuk kembali ke rumah. Ketika keluar, ibu Sehun memakai cardigan hitam dan merapikan rambutnya.

Mereka berempat hanya diam membisu selama di dalam mobil. Luhan tak henti-hentinya menangis. Minji dan Sena hanya merasa tidak enak atas kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka. Mobil Luhan melaju mulai memasuki pegunungan dengan hutan-hutan kecil di sekelilingnya. Minji dan Sena yang sudah merasa kurang enak pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Anu.. Sebenarnya rumah Sehun dimana?" tanya Sena, tersenyum canggung. Minji hanya tertawa garing.

"Ternyata Sehun suka tinggal di hutan ya? Hahaha," ujar Minji, tertawa garing.

"Iya... Dia tidak akan pindah lagi," ujar ibu Sehun, mulai menangis lagi. Minji dan Sena merasa tidak enak. Luhan yang sedang menyetir membisu. Rahangnya mengeras.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di depan pintu sebuah pemakaman.

"Apakah kita akan berziarah dulu ke makam ayahnya Sehun?" tanya Minji, bingung.

"Iya, sekalian.." Ibu Sehun menghapus air matanya.

Mereka berempat turun dari mobil, lalu berjalan mengekor ibu Sehun. Berjalan tertahih-tatih menaiki bukit, hingga akhirnya sampailah di makam tempat ayah Sehun berada. Namun, di sebelah makam ayahnya itu terdapat makam yang terlihat paling baru diantara makam-makam lainnya.

Minji hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pendangannya. Namun tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang, menangkap tulisan yang berada di atas makam tersebut.

OH SE HUN.

Terjatuh, Minji menangis─tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Matanya menatap Luhan, yang gemetar menangis. Luhan mengangguk, menatap sendu. Minji merasa mati. Dirinya sudah tak ada. Ia memeluk nisan bertuliskan nama orang yang ia cintai itu. Meraba matanya, ia merasa pusing.

Entah sudah berapa lama, Minji tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin tanah mengambil dirinya─bersama Sehun. Selalu. Selamanya. Namun, itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Sena memeluk Minji, ikut menangis. Sena tahu benar apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Ibu Sehun mengajak mereka untuk pulang, karena sudah malam. Mereka kembali ke mobil dan melanjutkan pembicaraan bisu mereka.

"Lee Minji? Kaukah orangnya?" tanya ibu Sehun. Ibu Sehun merabanya─melihat dengan teliti bentuk dan corak mata baru Minji. Minji hanya menangguk sambil tersengguk.

"Kalau begitu.. Pergilah ke kamar Sehun. Sebelum ia meninggal, ia berpesan agar kau melihat isi kamarnya.."

"Baiklah ibu, bisa tunjukkan saya?" ujar Minji, lalu mengekor ibu Sehun yang menuntunnya ke kamar Sehun.

Kamar yang bercorak cerah, dengan wangi khas Sehun yang terperangkap di dalamnya. Minji memasukkan wangi khas Sehun banyak-banyak ke paru-parunya, menangis. Ia menelusuri kamar itu─terdapat sebuah jendela, dan tempat tidur. Namun matanya tertuju ke sebuah meja belajar yang terdapat sebuah buku agenda di dalamnya. Minji mendekatinya, lalu membukanya perlahan.

_12th July 2012_

_Hari ini aku menjadi ketua panitia masa orientasi. Susah sekali mengatur anak-anak yang baru masuk SMA. Tingkah mereka ketika masih SMP terbawa. Aku harus bisa mengurusnya! Sehun FIGHTING!_

_14th July 2012_

_Yah, tingkah mereka sudah mulai membaik, sih. Walaupun beberapa masih susah diatur. Hari ini aku melihat anak baru yang patuh, baik, dan cantik. Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik padanya. Aku sempat memotretnya dengan kamera polaroid-ku. Tampangnya yang polos itu sangat imut hahaha. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi besok!_

Minji melihat foto di bawahnya. Itu adalah fotonya yang sedang meminta tanda tangan Luhan. Minji menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

_24th July 2012_

_Wah, banyak sekali tugas-tugasku sebagai ketua OSIS dan pemain bola. Semua ini sangat melelahkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini semua kulakukan agar gadis itu tertarik. Tadi aku melihatnya bersama Luhan sedang asyik mengobrol. Ia menatapku, lalu aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Sepertinya, aku harus lebih giat lagi bekerja._

_26th August 2012_

_Namanya adalah Lee Minji! Aku bertanya pada Luhan tentang gadis itu. Entah mengapa, aku hanya memikirkan dia sepanjang waktu. Apakah aku mulai menyukainya? Disamping itu, bermain bola sangat melelahkan. Aku sempat berpikir untuk berhenti, namun mendengar Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa Minji menyukai lelaki yang bermain sepakbola, aku akan terus melakukannya!_

_28th August 2012_

_Tadi Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Minji. Sungguh, aku tak mempercayainya. Luhan adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengalahkannya. Karena Luhan tampan, pintar, dan jago berolahraga. Sedangkan aku? Aku mulai berolahraga sejak kedatangannya._

_12th September 2012_

_Akhirnya aku sadar, selama ini hari-hariku berputar karena Minji. Seluruh kegiatanku hanya untuk memukaunya saja. Apakah aku berlebihan?_

_16th October 2012_

_Luhan memintaku untuk bertukar pasangan saat festival olahraga besok. Padahal, aku sedang beruntung sekali! Aku berpasangan dengan Lee Minji! Namun akhirnya kukabulkan saja, Luhan adalah sahabatku. Tatapan imutnya membuatku tak tahan, sehingga aku bersedia. Akhirnya aku berpasangan dengan Yura. Sayang sekali, aku ini sangat lemah memang._

_17th October 2012_

_Hari ini kulihat Minji menguncir rambutnya menjadi dua. Imut sekali. Rasanya ingin kucubit pipinya. Tapi aku tahu, aku harus menahan diri sampai bulan depan. Kali ini selain menjadi peserta, aku juga ditugaskan untuk menjadi seksi dokumentasi. Jadi aku bertugas memotret jalannya acara. Sialnya aku berpasangan dengan Yura, dia selalu saja mengganggu. Aku diam-diam memotret Minji. Lucu sekali, ia tersenyum ke arah lensa kamera. Namun aku hanya mengalihkan dan akhirnya pura-pura memotret Yura._

_Aku juga melihat ia dan Luhan berpelukan hari ini. Sepertinya, ia mulai menyukai Luhan. Aku kesal sekali, sampai tanpa sengaja aku memarahi Yura dan membentaknya. Aku pun memanggil Luhan dan berbicara dengannya. Ternyata, Luhan memang benar-benar sudah menyukai Minji. Menyebalkan sekali._

_18 October 2012_

_Hari ini sejak awal dia memang kelihatan tidak baik. Matanya bengkak dan lingkar matanya menghitam. Sepertinya dia menangis semalaman. Entah karena apa, aku sangat ingin tahu. Ketika bel istirahat aku berbicara berdua dengan Sena, bertanya tentang keadaan Minji. Ternyata ia seperti itu karena ulah Yura. Aku pun membentak dan memarahi Yura. Aku sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Minji, namun dari situlah aku tahu bahwa dia juga menyukaiku juga. Rasanya seperti.. Uhh.. Entahlah, aku merasa seperti berada di surga..._

_19 October 2012_

_Aku baru saja mau masuk ke kelas, namun Sena memberitahuku bahwa Minji mengalami kecelakaan. Dia belum sadar sampai sekarang, aku berharap kalau ia akan cepat sembuh. Namun tampaknya akan lama sekali, karena ia memiliki pendarahan di kepalanya. Bahkan, matanya tertancap pecahan-pecahan kaca... Rasanya ingin sekali menangis... Minji, kau harus sembuh!_

_Dokter mengatakan kalau Minji membutuhkan donor darah. Aku sempat mengetahui golongan darahnya, sama denganku. Aku pun mendonorkan banyak darahku tak tanggung-tanggung. Walaupun setelahnya aku merasa sangat lemas, aku rela melakukannya untukmu. _

_20 October 2012_

_Ya Tuhan, Minji belum sadar juga. Kau tahu Minji? Aku merindukanmu! Bahkan aku membelikanmu bunga, yang bahkan aku belum pernah memberikannya untuk ibuku. Dan kau membutuhkan donor mata yang sesuai. Aku sudah mencari di internet, ternyata orang yang boleh mendonorkan matanya hanyalah orang yang baru saja meninggal. Apapun, akan kulakukan untukmu._

_Aku pun bertanya kepada dokter apakah mataku cocok dengan matanya. Hasilnya positif! Untunglah Minji, kau akan pulih secepatnya. Aku berharap, kau akan selalu mengingatku. Aku tidak takut, karena aku akan selalu memantaumu melalui mataku ini. Minji, kau akan bisa melihat lagi. Tapi tolong, jangan lupakan aku. Aku adalah bagian darimu..._

_21 October 2012_

_Aku tahu bahwa kau membutuhkan donor matamu secepatnya. Jadi aku pun berusaha keras untuk mempercepat kematianku. Aku pun berbicara kepada ibu bahwa jika aku meninggal, aku ingin mendonorkan mataku padamu. Aku menggunakan nada bercanda, namun aku serius. Maka ini adalah hari H. Haha. Aku ini pecundang, tidak mengatakannya secepat mungkin. Kalau saja sedari awal kau milikku.. Hal ini tidak akan terjadi._

_Aku selalu mencintaimu, selamanya. Selamat tinggal, Lee Minji yang kusayang. Bahagialah..._

Minji jatuh terduduk. Air matanya terus mengalir. Ia pun meraba buku itu, dan merasa ada sesuatu mengganjal pada sampulnya. Ia menariknya keluar. Sebuah kaset rekaman. Minji pun memainkannya di dvd player kamar Sehun.

Pada layar terlihat wajah Sehun sedang tersenyum, di depan sebuah piano.

"_Annyeong, Lee Minji.. Saat kau melihat ini, berarti kau sudah pulih dan aku sudah tiada. Haha. Prolog yang buruk. Maafkan aku. Saat kau melihat ini, aku sedang merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Aku tahu kita tidak begitu mengenal satu sama lain.. Tapi percaya atau tidak, aku sudah mengenalmu dengan baik. Aku terus mengagumimu, memperhatikanmu dari belakang. Aku menyukaimu... sangat. Sejak awal aku sudah mengagumimu. Oh iya, jangan dengarkan apa kata Yura. Dia bohong. Aku tidak pernah menolakmu, aku justru menerimamu dengan sepenuh hati. _

_Oh iya, mulai nanti, mataku akan menjadi bagian dari dirimu. Jadi kau bisa selalu mengingatku ketika bercermin. _

_Aku menyukaimu Lee Minji. Selalu.. Aku tidak tahu perasaanmu terhadapku, tapi aku berharap kau memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku selalu berharap demikian. Mm.. Sepertinya penjelasannya sudah cukup. Intinya, aku menyukaimu._

_Aku tahu suaraku memang tidak bagus, tapi aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu untukmu. Ini sungguh-sungguh, apa yang berada di dalam hatiku selama ini. Jadi, kenanglah. Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya..." _

Sehun tersenyum. Ia mulai memencet tuts hitam-putih. Tangannya mulai menari di tuts itu.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stand still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Sehun menghentikan tarian jarinya di tuts. Kembali menatap kamera, ia menitikkan air matanya. Mengatakan...

"_Saranghae."_

THE END

**Annyeong, readersdeul. Gimana? Comment yaa...**

**Kalo banyak yang comment, janji deh bikin sequelnya ;)**

**Papaayy'-')/**


End file.
